


【Dover】毒舌与骚货

by Bulsvec



Series: 【APH】亚瑟的花店琐事 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulsvec/pseuds/Bulsvec
Summary: （*非国设）是一篇Dover是一篇沙雕是布尔乔亚在放了一个世纪的鸽子以后写的一篇关于Dover的沙雕亚瑟和弗朗属于本家，OOC属于我小学生文笔
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】亚瑟的花店琐事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567177
Kudos: 5





	【Dover】毒舌与骚货

“噢我的小亚瑟，”弗朗西斯一进花店就开始毒亚瑟，“这要怎么跟小阿尔说呢？说‘我家小亚瑟太菜了，得了SARS以后这次肺炎也不放过？’”  
亚瑟坐在轮椅上，口罩上方的一对绿色眼瞳里映出了弗朗西斯欠揍的模样。  
一双园艺手套精准地击中了弗朗西斯的脸。  
“我都说了我这次是感冒，什么肺炎不肺炎的……”亚瑟的语气中透着一丝厌烦，“另外，别整天‘小亚瑟’地叫，搞得我好像跟阿尔那个小鬼一样脑残……”  
“嗯，我家小亚瑟的确不小，让我看看他最近长大没有……”弗朗西斯走上前，把手伸到亚瑟小腹下三寸的位置。  
园艺铲精准地拍上了弗朗西斯的脸。  
“你靠过来就是一个错误的决定，法/国流氓。”亚瑟看着弗朗西斯狼狈的模样，忍住笑，故作冷漠地说道。  
“等会就会有很多人来看你了。”弗朗西斯有些尴尬，生硬地转移话题。  
亚瑟递给他一个疑惑的眼神。  
“哥哥我跟他们说，你得肺炎了……”  
“然后他们会因为害怕感染而放鸽子。”  
“我们几个之间的感情不至于这么塑料吧。”  
弗朗西斯的手机响起——是基尔伯特的消息。  
“噢，是给小亚瑟你的消息。”看来弗朗西斯完全忘了之前击中他的手套和铲子。  
“读来听听。”  
“弗朗，跟亚瑟说一下，本大爷对于听到这个消息感到难过，本大爷就不去看亚瑟了免得麻烦他。祝好！”  
“我们几个之间的感情不至于这么塑料吧。”亚瑟用弗朗几十秒前说的话来嘲讽他，继续说道，“然后在他们放鸽子的时候，就你一个人跑我这里来。”  
亚瑟嘬了一口茶，又说道：“估计你还是罢了工过来的吧。”  
弗朗西斯顿了一下，不可置否。  
“在这之前你还作死跑到武/汉去，没感染到你就算好的了。”亚瑟继续说。  
“王耀他不是过春节吗？我去给他拜个年，小亚瑟怎么又开始吃起醋来了呢？”弗朗西斯依旧一副**不怕开水烫的模样。  
亚瑟随手抓起一瓶喷剂，以为是水，直接往弗朗西斯脸上喷去。  
“嗝屁！别人明明好好地在上/海待着。人家才不像你一样作死往疫区跑！我吃你毛线的醋！”  
亚瑟开始闻到空气中的味道有一丝不对劲——是杀虫剂。他开始有些后悔，不过随着悔意而来的，更多的是幸灾乐祸。  
弗朗西斯正惊讶一个世纪不上一次网的亚瑟是怎么知道这些的，亚瑟好像知道弗朗西斯脑子里想的东西，说：“我前天看了推特，瞧见了你专门跑去医院的呼吸科和发热科门口吃热干面的照片。恭喜你又发明了一项极限运动，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟的话中尽是嘲讽。  
“你这里不是没有Wi-Fi吗？”弗朗西斯用疑惑的语气问道。看来亚瑟有跑出去到哪个咖啡厅蹭网了。  
“我蹭的邻居的网。”亚瑟说道，“几个月前王耀来的时候，帮我装了一个Wi-Fi万能钥匙。”  
“中/国的软件真好啊。”亚瑟笑着看着弗朗西斯，满脸写着“想不到吧”四个大字。  
饶是弗朗西斯再骚，现在也骚不下去了。  
骚不过骚不过，弗朗西斯想，哪天也叫王耀给他帮忙装一个。  
远在上/海，被两人Q到无数次的王耀连着打了好几个喷嚏，在认真思考是有人在暗地里Q他还是他感染了。  
“得，马上要吃午饭了，你就去做一下你在武/汉学的热干面，我去打理一下花。”亚瑟戴上砸过弗朗西斯的手套，拿上喷过弗朗西斯的杀虫剂，转着轮椅，去侍弄他的花去了。

“我认为你并没有学会热干面的做法，于是做意面来糊弄我。”亚瑟吃着意面说道。他虽然不能从味道上区分二者，但是在他看到面上的番茄酱时便明白了。  
“小亚瑟，你最近嘴有点毒啊。”弗朗西斯说着。不过只要亚瑟不下厨做饭，他再怎么毒舌弗朗西斯都能接受。  
“滚滚滚，嫌弃我就走！我的花店不接待你这种骚货！”亚瑟面露嫌弃之色。  
原本平淡的一天又在这个红酒混蛋的调和下丰富了许多。整天待在花店的亚瑟如是想。

**Author's Note:**

> 说到肺炎，我还是要说，不要像弗朗这样作死。  
> 也很感谢在一线工作医护人员，武汉加油！


End file.
